


One Way Up

by nocturnalSpectrum



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalSpectrum/pseuds/nocturnalSpectrum
Summary: A short fic based on the idea that Robbie uses magic to get out of his Lair.Sportacus gets a little trapped after checking on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with my friend [ Celestialess](http://celestialess.tumblr.com/) and I wrote this short fic after we spoke about [this post ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6b0c3038cc387a092c73ad0f0287b6eb/tumblr_ojqinm00dw1vqasx8o1_1280.jpg) for a bit. 
> 
> Even if it isn't a real post, it was still fun to consider.

Sportacus had been playing soccer when his crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble!" He ran in the direction he was pulled. He trusted that his crystal would lead him in the right direction as it always did. If he had to name it, he'd say it was like a sixth sense and a gut feeling that never led him astray.   
  
He quickly found himself at the hatch to Robbie's home. He'd never gone down before but there was no time to waste. He leapt down and shot out into the darkened lair. He tumbled to a stop just in front of a great orange chair with one sleeping Robbie Rotten on it.   
  
Strange, if Robbie was sleeping how was he in trouble? With a start Sportacus noticed Robbie wasn't breathing or even moving. His face was turned into the furry material of his chair. Sportacus quickly reached out and turned his head away from the back of the chair and Robbie mumbled something before sucking in a great breath of air.   
  
Sportacus felt like he could breath again after Robbie continued to breath regularly. His crystal fell silent now that the trouble was averted and Sportacus tsk'd gently at the sleeping man with a fond grin. He'd have to talk to Robbie about sleeping on a chair, it just could not be good for him. With a shake of his head Sportacus turned around to search for a way out. 

 

"Robbie! Robbie wake up!" Sportacus shook him gently.  
" _Sportacus_!! What are _you_ doing _here_?" Robbie grabbed onto his vest tightly trying to calm his panicking heart. He looked the other man over and he looked.. frazzled.

Sportacus ran his hand under his hat trying to calm himself and tasted the words before he spoke them. As if he'd been rehearsing them as he paced across the room a few times looking around like a caged animal. He locked eyes with Robbie and whispered in a jittery voice,"H-How do I get out?"

Robbie adopted a near concerned face, "... I just... uh." Sportacus didn't know about his magic. What was a believable lie.... ah, "I have a machine that.. teleports me."

Sportacus rounded on Robbie, "Where. Please I need the air, I've been here for hours."

Robbie dragged his hand down his face. He didn't feel the best, probably why Sportafloop was down here to begin with. It's not like the hero could really help him with that, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner."  
  
"I.. tried to climb out after making sure you were okay." He paused in his pacing to look at the chute,"I've been trying for awhile."  
  
"Are you telling me, with all your _flipping_ and _flopping_ you couldn't even climb up a _chute_?" Robbie leaned forwards in curious amusement, his lips tugged up at the imagery.  
  
 Sportacus leveled him with a look,"It's slippery. I- I got stuck." He looked away quickly with embarrassment, "Only for a little bit though!" Sportacus walked back over to him before crouching beside his chair, "Please, where is this machine?"   
  
Robbie barked out a small laugh, " _You,_ The great Sportacus, got stuck?! HA! After all my schemes and plans it was a _chute_ that bested you!" Robbie leaned forwards in quiet laughter, "I should have thought of it sooner!"   
  
"Robbie please." Sportacus had that disappointed expression on but really it was too good to be true. But nothing could last forever and really he was in no shape to have Sportaflip in his lair. He'd be too worried that he'd break something with all his, _activity._  He'd just be a nuisance if he stayed anyway.   
  
Robbie sighed " _Fine,_ Close your eyes, It's a handheld device." He dragged himself upwards and grabbed the remote. Sportacus probably wouldn't even know the difference between his inventions and the remote anyway. Robbie held out his hand in front of Sportacus before realizing that he had  already closed his eyes. He was too tired for this. Robbie gave the man an exasperated look, "You need to take my _hand_ Sportaflop."  
  
Sportacus peaked one eye open before he readily slipped his hand into Robbie's. Sportacus' hand was... warm and slightly rough. Robbie tried not to focus on it as he made sure Sportacus had his eyes closed again. Really it would be the last thing he needed for Sportacus to figure out he had _actual_ magic. He'd actually come to _expect_ things of him and that was just.. too much work. He sighed lightly before he put the remote down and snapped his fingers. Robbie's stomach lurched but he held on until they were finally back above ground.  
  
Robbie patted Sportacus' shoulder twice and released his hand. He tried not to miss the sensation, "There above ground. Good Bye." He needed to lay back down immediately. His head was pounding. He heard Sportacus breathe a deep breath of relief and seemed to center himself, "Thank you Robbie. Are you going to be okay?"

Robbie had the hatch half open and glanced behind him. Sportacus had that soft expression on, it was his heart that lurched now. "I'll be fine. Go away." Robbie started to climb back into his chute. 

"I'll.. check on you later." Sportacus sounded resolute if wary.

Robbie paused with one leg over the edge and half turned, "So help me if you get trapped down here _again_ I am not going to wake up _just_ to let you out!"   
  
Sportacus looked half shocked and half panicked before nodding a bit, "I'll... knock. You'll answer right?"

"...." Robbie sighed," _fine_. Good _night_." Robbie let himself drop back down. Hopefully when he didn't answer the ridiculous elf wouldn't get himself trapped down in his lair again.


End file.
